Winning means Freedom Losing means Certain Death
by Scarlet Rose187
Summary: Runo, Shun and there friends are powerful people but don't know it. Yet. Runo and Shun go on a adventure to risk there Iive to save there lives. Love, something Shun was never good at. Shun loves Runo but someone keeps getting in there way! Shun/Runo oc
1. Chapter 1

Scarlett- This is my sec fanfic, plz don't be to hard on me. Hope you like it. I got the idea from my freind Rima187 she said i could use it. Thx Rima!

**Disclaimer-I don't Bakugan.**

Runo-15 Shun-17

Rina-15 Angel-5

Haru-17 Josh-16

* * *

Summary 

Runo and her friends are your everyday average teenagers, but what happens when strange marks show up on them? What do they mean? Why are crazy people with weird ability's after them? What will Runo and her friends do when they start getting powers? What happens when someone they know gets killed because of the people after them? What happens when both Shun and Haru love Runo? Runo only loves Shun what will Haru think? There great adventure begins here…………………………………….

…::Runo's Pov::…

Sunday 5:52

My name is Runo Misaki and I live with my little sister Angel, and a few of my friends we live in an average (To me) size house Six bedrooms, eight bathroom, a full kitchen, a medium size living room, and a finished basement. You may be asking yourself why we live alone well when we were born someone kidnapped us and took us, after a few years the person was caught. I asked the police about all our parents and he said they all died in the hospital it blew up. They police are still trying to figure out how it blew up, it's still a mystery to this day.

Your also might want to know how we can live in this house and not pay rent, well I'm very good friend with the police and stuff so he takes care of food and everything for us, but he doesn't live with us. So here I am lying down in my bed thinking about what cruel monster would blow up a **hospital**, then again there's the joker from The Dark Knight but that's a movie. "Runo, Runo can you take me to the park." Angle said coming in my room and jumping on me. Angel my little five year old sister,- well she's not my real sister but she was one of the people who also got kidnapped but she wasn't there as long as us- she was wearing a cute little yellow sundress with orange dots and yellow sandals, her pink hair down, looking up at me with her golden eyes. "Sure sweetie." I smiled at her she jumped and on me and gave me a big hug. I always had a soft spot for Angel, "Thanks big sister." Angel said hugging my tighter. "Ok let's asked the others if they want to go to." I said picking her up. "Okay dokie." Angel said looking up at me smiling.

We walked into the living room and saw Rina about to tear off Josh and Haru's head; why you might ask well by the looks of it Haru and Josh took Rina diary and where reading parts of it like "Omg Nick looks so hot, I think I'm in love." They said in a high pitched squeal. I looked over at Shun and he looked amused by this but, you wouldn't be able to tell if you were someone who just met him because Shun doesn't show much emotion; but I've known Shun forever so I know that when he's amused, interested, or happy because the side of his lip will go up a bit. "GIVE ME THE DANG BOOK NOW BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!"Rina shouted chasing them with a stick, I stopped Rina. "I got this." I said smirking Rina knew what I meant so she just stopped. I walked over to them and said, "Give me the diary and I'll give you each ten bucks." I reasoned. "Ok." Josh said about to hand it over, but Haru stopped him. "Wait, I want something else." Haru said pushing Joshes hand back before he gave it to me. "What do you want?"

I asked he just smiled. "A kiss on the lips." Haru said smiling. I looked over at Shun and he didn't look to happy, I don't see why it's not like he ever showed affection towards me then again he never shows affection to anyone. "Sure but hand over the book first." I said eyeing the black book in Joshes hand. Josh gave it to me I gave him ten bucks and faced Haru, I put Angel down. He leaned in and his lips met mine I was shocked so I didn't move. "Ok I think that's enough." Shun said stepping between us, me and Haru just blushed.

"S-sorry so who want to go to the park with me and Angel." I asked them, as I gave the dairy back to Rina. They all agreed and went to get ready, Rina came down first she was wearing a yellow tank top, white skinny jeans, and white pearl earrings, hair in a messy bun, and yellow sandals. Josh came down next he was wearing a plain blue shirt, black shorts (shorts stops at his knees) a black converse. After him was Haru he was wearing a black and white tee shirt three buttons undone, black pants, converse, and black and white converse. Then I came down wearing a white tank top with a purple one underneath, white shorts, and purple sandals, when Shun came down the stairs I blushed. Shun was wearing a brown- tee two buttons undone, blue jeans, and brown converse. He looks hot, Shun came down stairs and looked at me, and I swear I thought I saw a tint of red on his face. "Ok everyone let's go." I said reaching out to the door but stopped. I looked at Angel about to take her hand in mine when I saw something.

"Angle can I see your palm." I asked she nodded. I took her palm and saw a light green/blue rose on her hand everyone leaned in. "Where'd that come from?" Shun asked. "I'm not sure but everyone check your hands."I ordered, and sure enough we all found a rose in the palm of our hands, Shun, Haru, and Joshes looked more boyish then ours though. Rina's was purple, Haru's was red with spikes, Joshes was grey with spikes, Shun's was Black, and mine was white. "Ok I am totally freaked out now." I said staring at my palm the other doing the same, Shun came up to me and said, "Umm white and black I hear opposites attract." Shun said walking away I blushed. "I bet it means nothing, but I feel kind of weird so let's just stay home and watch a movie or something." I suggested something in me was telling me to stay home. "Ok lets watch that new Dora The Explore movie." Angel said already going to get the DVD. "No way are we watching that let's watch Paranormal Activity." Haru said getting that DVD.

"We can watch both but in different rooms, who wants to go with Angel?" I asked, no one stepped up. "Fine me and josh will go." Rina said getting Josh. "What, no I want to see Paranormal Activity."Josh complained, Rina just smirked. "You took my dairy this is payback." Rina said dragging him into the room with Angel skipping happily behind them. I looked at my palm again, something's weird about this, marks just don't show up on you. "Hey Runo you coming." Shun asked looking at me concerned.

"Huh, yeah totally let's go." I said taking his hand to sit down I sat between Haru and Shun. The movie was about to start when there was a loud bang at the door. I got up and went to the door there was a man probably in his twenty's. "Can I help you?" I asked looking at him he seemed nervous. "You're in danger, you need to come with me." The man said motioning me to come. "No you need to tell me what you're talking about." I said eyeing this man, he didn't seem armed. "I don't have much time." The man said doing a 360 turn as if someone was after him. "Then you better talk and talk quick." I said. "Ok you and your friends have weird marks on your hands and you don't know why. I am here to help someone is after you and if they find you they will kill you, you can't fight them off because they're too strong and you don't have your powers yet." The man explained, there was a scream in the distant, the man turned white. "You and your friends need to hide now unless you want to die." The man said, I was beyond confused but something told me to trust him for now that is, I ran inside.

* * *

Scalett- Umm whats going to happen? Well your jsut gonna have to wait! Like it Hate it tell me!

Oh yeah tell me if i have errors in it, that would help.


	2. Chapter 2

Scarlett-Yes! Four reviews thx so much i love you peopel!!!!!!!!!! Here they are! Reply to reveiws at end of chapter!

* * *

**Big hugs and cookies to all below!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry kinda had to much candy haha yeah =_=**

**Music Melody, SparkDazzleDuez,sugerXsugerXRuno, and the one of a kind =darkwolfmon=!!!!!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 2

I ran inside with the man flowing me, "Runo, what's wrong?" Shun asked jumping up Haru doing the same. "Get into the now!" I rushed them, they didn't question me and went, I turned to the man. "Follow them go!" I said, an O.R.S is a room that we had built in our house for emergencies. I ran into Angel's room, and turned off the T.V. "Go into the O.R.S now!" I urged them, they got up and ran to the room, I was behind them. We ran into the laundry room, "Bells and chimes they all rhyme." I said the washing machine moved aside and there was a hole we jumped in. We got to the bottom and Shun ran up to me, "What's going on." Shun asked then we heard a loud crash. "Be quite he'll explain later." I said pointing to the man. We heard noises like people talking, "Where are they!" Someone yelled I think it was a man. "I don't know, but check the whole house." Someone else yelled it sounded like a woman. I was shaking in fear I felt someone grab my hand it was Shun he gave me one of his rare smiles, I blushed.

There were a few more crashes but it stopped the man and women started talking again, "I thought they were here!" The man said hitting something."I bet they moved." The women said. "You're right we couldn't get anything out of that police so they must of moved." The man said. "Yeah but I wished I could of killed him." The women said it sounded like they were leaving because their voices got fainter. I started crying, I felt Shun wrap his hands around me in a hug, I couldn't cry now I had to be strong. "Thanks."I said to Shun and wiped my tears away. "Ok talk now." Rina said to the man talking a seat on the couch I sat down to with Angel in my lap, Shun sat next to me and slipped his hand in mine, Josh, Haru, and the man took a seat to.

"Ok well for starters my name is Jason, and the man and woman you just heard talking were Jinx's." Jason started, "What are Jinx's?" I asked. "Jinx's are a group of people with ability's, like flying, walking through walls, or morphing into an animal." Jason said. "Ok so what did you mean when we were at the door that we have powers and how did you know about the marks on our hand?" I asked. "You and your friends were born on earth, but your parents were not human they were Jinx's, not all Jinx's are bad some are good others seek power. They want you because your parents were the most powerful Jinx's ever and when you guys were born they past down there powers to you. The marks on your hand is a mark that marks your ability's all Jinx's have them." Jason said. "What powers do we have." Angel said excitement clear in her eyes, Jason chuckled. "It depends on the color rose you have on your hand." Jason said Angel held out her hand, then Jason said "You have the ability to read people's minds." "Big sister did you hear what I can do?" Angel said turning to me. "Sister?" Jason questioned. "Were really close so I refer to her as my sister." I told him he nodded. "What power do I have?" Rina said holding out her hand.

"Ah you have the ability to control plants." Jason said, Rina smiled. "Me next." Josh said holding his hand out. "You have the power to hack into any system." Jason said, Haru held out his hand. "You have the ability to control fire." Jason said Haru looked pleased; Shun and I held out our hands Jason looked taken back. "You two have more than one ability well of you all do you can also heal fast but you two have more than two, Shun you can control the wind and have the gift of speed. Runo you can control water/ice, control electricity." Jason said. "I thought I was just a normal kid." I said. "Far from it." Jason said. "How do we use are powers?" Rina asked. "A jinx has to activate it for you, I know weird, but I can do it." Jason said.

Angel went first there was this weird glow and then it went away. _'Is that it I bet it doesn't even work.'_ I thought, Angel turned to me with a big smile on her face, "You just read my mind didn't you." I said, she nodded. "You said and I quote 'Is that it I bet it doesn't even work' this is so cool and you want to know want Shun was thinking, he was thinking about you and him-" Angel was cut off by Shun putting his hand over her mouth I saw a blush on his face I wonder what he thought. Jason did Rina, Haru, Josh, Shun, and me everyone started playing with their powers but me, was I the only one who was scared that we might not live to see the next day. "We'll make it through Runo I know we will." Angel said hugging me but I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

"How do we fight them, the Jinx's that want to kill us or use us to rule the world?" I asked looking at Jason. "Well first I'll teach you how to use your powers back on my plant I helped kids master there powers." Jason said. "Fine but I have a feeling it's not going to be safe here so everybody go pack up you stuff." I ordered. I looked at Jason, "Do you have a car?" I asked. "How do you think I got here?" Jason said like it was totally oblivious. "Well I don't know I thought you flew here." I said irritated by this dude. "Oh heavens no I-" Jason started but was stopped because I got up. "I'm going to pack my stuff." I said leaving. I got back to my room and got all my clothes, money, iPod, and my laptop. I went to the living room to see everyone with their stuff, "Ok, Jason do you have enough room in your car to fit all of us?" I asked turning to Jason, he nodded he looked kind of tired. We put all of our stuff in the car and Jason was about to get into the car when I stopped him.

"Go lie down in the last row since no one's sitting there, I'll drive." I said he went to the back seat and intensely fell asleep. Shun came from behind me I jumped a bit he's so quite you can never hear him."I'll drive you don't even have a license." Shun said. "Yeah but I have my permit and I bet that dude is older than eight teen." I argued, "Please." Shun said. "Okay, but I'm sitting up front with you." I said getting into the car.

Later that day 10:12 p.m

Everyone but me and Shun had fell asleep, "Shun where are we going?" I asked, Shun looked at me then back at the road. "New York, there are a lot of people and if those guys come looking for us we can blend into a crowed." Shun explained. "Shun." I said looking at him. "Yeah." He said. "When Angel got her mind reading powers and she said you were thinking of me and you and then you stopped her what were you thinking." I asked Shun blushed really hard ok this is weird I mean come on Shun **never** blushes.

"I can't tell you I don't want to risk our friendship." Shun said he looked really sad. "Come on you can tell me anything just tell me." I urged. "Why should I, I bet your already in love with Haru." Shun said raising his voice a little. "No, I love him like a brother nothing more." I said "Then why'd you kiss him!" Shun said outraged. "So I could get Rina's diary back, I'd do anything for my friends. Now please tell me what you were thinking." I said lowering my voice. "Can I tell you when I'm ready; I'm not sure right now, okay?" Shun said I was kind of disappointed but I can wait. While we were in the car I practiced my powers, right now I was playing with water. I made an Angel out of ice, "This is so cool, I can make anything!" I said, next I made a little house. I tried electricity it was a little more difficult so I worked longer on that after two hours I got tired and fell asleep.

…::Shun's Pov::…

I saw Runo fall asleep sometimes she's just like a kid; I heard someone get up and turned around for a brief second before turning back to the road to see that Angel had woken up."Why?" Angel asked looking at me, I saw her through the rear view mirror. "Why what." I asked. "Why don't you tell Runo you love her?" Angel asked, I could feel a blush coming on my cheeks. "I don't want to mess up our friendship I couldn't risk not having her in my life." I confessed, just then we all heard a loud bang from outside we all woke up, alert.

* * *

Scarlett- Sorry about this cliffhanger, it just sort of came ya know? Anyways Like it Hate it tell me!!!!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Music Melody**  
**Yay! Yay! You're making another Shun x Runo fanfic! This is a really good story. I love Angel, she looks soo cute ! : )**  
**I always wanted to watch Paranormal Activity but I never got the chance. My friends at school told me about, but I still want to see it. Hey Scarlet have you seen it? If you have, is it good?**

**He, he Shun is flirting with Runo ; ) I'm glad that Runo only likes Shun though. Oh Jeez, I can't wait to find out what powers Runo, Shun and the others have! Great cliffhanger! Please please update soon! Maybe I'll go rent Paranormal Activity while I'm waiting ^^**

**~Music Melody**

Me- Cool you like it! I am so happy!!!!! I have seen the moive i jumped a few (A lot) of times but in all i guess it was good!

**SparkDazzleDuez **

**i LOVE shunxruno! (as you must know) **  
**and i love this story as well! good job!**

Me- Yay u loved it woot woot. Thx so much i love ur storys to so plz update those!

**sugarXsugarXRuNo **

**oh mi lord that was a freakay cliffhanger . and i really cant wait for an update :]**

Me- Lol still love you, ur like totally awesome tell me what you think about this chapter!!!!

**=darkwolfmon=**  
**tht was awsome plz plz plz continue this story i want to no wat happens plz i love runo/shun pairings and i srtinly love this one so plz continue. got to go love ya bye**

**=darkwolfmon=out=**

Me- Shun/Runo does rock, ya know i'm liking you more and more, love ya. Tell me what you think about this one!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett-I am bummed for how i ended my last story, but I think I'll make a sequel to it, yeah! OK now I'm happy again!! Oh yeah reply to reviews at end of this chapter!

* * *

**Thank you,**

**Music Melody, RunoRulz, and=darkwolfmon=!!!!!!!!**

**love ya guys really, hope you like this chapter!!!**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bakugan or Maximum Ride (Love Love Love that book)**

* * *

Chapter 3

...::Shun's Pov::...

Everyone woke up at the sound of the large crash, "What's going on?" Josh asked rubbing his eyes. There was another crash, "Stop the car." Runo said getting ready to open her door. "No the thing making that sound is a Jinx." James said and put a hand on Runo shoulder she pushed it off. "Stop. The. Car. I've been practicing my powers and I've got water down let me do this." Runo pressed on; once Runo gets like this you can't stop her.

"Fine, but I'm going with but everyone stay here." I said Haru glared at me. "How about I go with her _you _can stay here." Haru said hardening his glare, I glared back. 'Both of you can come we have no time for this let's go." Runo said stepping out of the car Haru and I followed. The crashing got closer and closer and then it stopped. Out of nowhere a girl with black hair appeared, "Who are you and why are you here." Runo snapped. "Well if you must know I want you to die!"

The girl said and suddenly grabbed Runo neck and punched her in the stomach. I pushed the girl off of Runo, and Haru sent a burst of fire at her. The girl jumped over it and then I sent a burst of wind her way knocking her off her feet. The girl hit a tree and fell to the ground. "Stop I don't want to kill you Shun just Runo." The girl said trying to stand up but just fell to the ground, "What do you mean and how do you know our names!" I yelled at the girl, she regained her balance and stumbled over to me. "First of all, all Jinx's know you guys and second your supposes to marry me." The girl said and shot smirk at Runo.

...::Runo's Pov::...

What does she mean she's going to marry Shun! "I can't do that with her around." The girl said pointing a finger in my direction. "So if you don't mind I will kill you now." The girl lunged at me. I saw a little puddle on the ground and bended the water and turned it into ice daggers, I shot them forward and hit her leg the others pinned her against the tree. "You really are the daughter of Kade and John Misaki." The girl said amazed, I walked up to her. "Yeah I guess I am and, just stay away from all of us and more specifically Shun." I said she laughed. "Yeah right, I'll be back Runo mark my works, oh yeah and my name is Chiyo." Chiyo said and then disappeared.

"That's a stupid name." I whispered.

Haru walked up me and asked, "Are you okay." "Yeah, thanks." I said walking back to the car. Angel came out of the car running towards us. "You guys SO awesome, Runo with her deadly ice power, Shun with his powerful wind, and Haru with his dangerous fire!" Angel said making hand signals while explaining.

I smiled; Angel always did know how to cheer me up even if she wasn't even trying. "Hey Angel did you pick up any thoughts from, Chiyo?" Shun asked. And there goes my mood _thanks_ a lot! "Yeah she was thinking twisted thoughts about how to kill or torture Runo," She shuddered, "And happy thoughts about you and her." Angel explained. Great because everyone knows I _love_ being hunted down. Not.

"Let's get a move on people we can get to New York tonight if we go now. Shun and Angel get some sleep me and Haru will stay up and drive." I explained, everyone walked to the car but Shun. I started walking to the car when a hand pulled me back. "I don't want you and him alone, I'll stay up with you." Shun said. I looked in his eyes and saw something, I couldn't place my finger on it. "No you've been up this whole time you need rest." I pushed on.

Shun frowned, "Why did you pick him of all people why not Rina, or me." Shun said whispering the last part, but I didn't catch it. "Well first of all he's handy with a map next you need some sleep!" I urged. Shun unwillingly went to the back seat and laid down to sleep.

The Next Day In New York………………………

"Wow this place is huge, wow look Runo there's a restaurant let's go eat there I'm hungry!" Angel said looking up at me with those golden eyes. "Yeah I'm hungry we haven't ate since yesterday, I think." Rina said putting a finger on her chin.

"Ok." I said, Angel smiled and grabbed my hand. "Ok if we're going to eat somewhere why not eat at _Maialina_." Josh suggested. "That's a couple's restaurant." Shun said, I thought I saw him glance at me. "Well then me and Runo can go and the rest of you can go someplace else." Haru said slinging an arm around my shoulder. Shun walked up to us and pushed Haru's arm off of me. "No, we should go to _Ray's Pizza_." Shun said. "Oh I love pizza let's go there." I said Angel nodded quickly, excited to.

"Great I can't remember the last time I had pizza." Josh said. "Here let me help you, last week." Rina said hitting josh on the head. "Ow, dang women calm down." Josh said but Rina only got madder and started hitting him harder.

"Okay I'm done let's go." Rina said happily, stepping over Josh's twitching body. We all laughed, well everyone but Josh. "Dude you got beat up by a girl." Haru said. We all walked off to the pizza shop, well we did after Josh recovered.

We were walking down the street when I felt something warm touch my hand. I looked down to see Shun slipped his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers, making us looked like a couple I wish we were.

You see I've had a crush on Shun ever since I met him, but I don't think he feels the same way.

Great now I'm depressed. Depression stinks. "Runo." Shun said looking down at me. (Shun's taller.) "Yeah." I said looking up. "Well did you want sit next to me at the table in the restaurant." Shun asked looking away. Maybe he does like me, ok new mission (Along with the one I already have) make Shun fall in love with me. "Sure!" I said tightening my grip on his hand.

Next chapter, is a dinner gone wrong!!!

* * *

Scarlett- Yeah I'm on a roll, oh yeah in this chapter I just wanted you to know Runo liked Shun.

Reply Time

Music Melody-  
I love all of their powers! Especially Angel's, I it was funny when Angel told Runo that Shun was thinking about her : ) Aww, Shun blushed ^_^

And Shun you better tell Runo you love her or I'll have to tell her for you. You know what I think I will tell her. Me: Hey Runo, Shun lo- *Shun comes out and put his hand over my mouth* Runo: 0.0 Me: *muffled sounds come out and I pull Shun's hand off* See Shun? I am not afraid to tell her, so either you tell her soon or I will find another way to tell her. Shun: And how will you do that? Me: Oh, I have a few ideas. *evil smile* Shun: *backs away* Me: Yup be afraid be very afraid, Shun.

Anyways, this was a great chapter and please update soon! I'll be waiting in my evil lair :) Nah it just my room but whatever ^^

~Music Melody

Me-Lol, evil lair we all have one don't we lol jk. But yeah i'm not sure when he should tell her, got any idea's???

RunoRulz-

I loved the ending!Cho Chweet!Angel askin Shun bout Runo!Ah!UPDATE!

Me-Yeah i Liked it myself, and yes i will update soon!!

=darkwolfmon=

o...mi...gosh i love it u wrote it yay i rigt my own storys in a spiral called the Legendary Wolf Warriors its about how these 5 wolfs tht r different and have so many danger and trouble thrs love,suspens,and all but u i trully love this ch plz pplz plz continue the nxt ill be waiting bye love ya!

=darkwolfmon=out=  
ps=i got darkwolfmon from this anima digimon but i created darkwolfmon ahh wat am saying this is bakugan wats wrong with me hahaha well bye update soon.

Me-Cool! You write your own storys i soo want to read them!! So thx again and i hoped to liked this one!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

****

****

Scarlett-I am so mad why are there so many Shun/Alice storys i mean REALLY!!!! Ugh sorry on with the story.

* * *

**Thank you,**

**Music Melody For you were the only one who reviewed T_T now i will go in my emo corner JK but i might as well reply to it here so.........**

**Music Melody-  
**

**Great chapter!! I hate Chiyo, I like the name, but I hate the person with the name : ) I love Rina, hehe Josh got hurt. If Josh wants to be in one piece he should really just not talk when Rina is around.**

Haru should just stop going after Runo because Runo loves Shun, so there :P

And I think Shun should tell Runo he loves her when they are fighting Chiyo and Runo gets badly hurt and Shun runs over to her and they both start crying and Shun tell Runo that he loves her in front of Chiyo and Chiyo freaks out and starts to attack Shun but Runo somehow found the strength to use one of her powers to finaly defeat Chiyo. And they both kiss or something like that. And...that all I got. I hope this gave you some ideas ^^

This chapter was really good. And please update soon!!

~Music Melody

Me-Thanks ^_^ Oh yeah and your idea is SO GOOD, i am going to use that thx soooooo much!!! But i will change it because Chiyo isn't the bad guy (You'll find out in this chapter) Someone else will do that but i'm still going to use that soooo ttttthhhhhxxxx!!!!!

****

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bakugan or Maximum Ride (Still love that book)**

* * *

Chapter 4

This was the best pizza I ever had in my life. "I love this pizza I need the recipe." I said now on my fourth piece. "I don't think they give out recipes or else people would just go home and make it." Jason said. I glared at him, for some reason I don't like him. "Whatever, I saw a hotel on our way here just a mile down the road, we should go there." I explained. "Room service!" Josh said standing up and punching his fist in the air. "Sit down you idiot." Rina and I said hitting him on the head. "That's not fair teaming up on me, geez." Josh mumbled.

I was looking at nothing in particular when I saw two guys walk in, they were kind of cute. The first guy had black hair and purple eyes with a red eagle t-shirt with jeans, and his friend had dark green hair with a black Aero t-shirt and knee length shorts. They looked over at me and smirked and winked, I turned away not wanting to blush.

I turned back to them to see that they were walking over to our table.

"Hey cutie how would you like to ditch these losers and come hang with us?" The guy with the black hair asked.

I looked over at Shun to see his jaw tightened and his fist clenched.

"My friends are not losers, and there's no way I'm going with you." I said raising my voice a bit. The two just pretended to pout, "Oh come on baby lets g-" The guys didn't get to finish because Shun stepped in. "She said she didn't want to go." He said glaring at the two guys.

"Move out of the way, kid." The guys said pushing Shun aside a little roughly. Shun took the guys shirt and shoved him back. They looked angry they tried to punch Shun but he douched it, he was quick as wind. That is his element what'd I expect?

Shun sent a slice of wind their way and it cut their arm they fell to the ground. "Shun, stop!" I yelled. I ran over to him and held his arm. "Let's go." I said to everyone as soon as we were there we were gone. We got into the car and rode in silence, Jason was driving.

"Well that was fun." Jason said, nervously laughing.

I was in the very back of the car with Shun alone; no one could hear us because of a screen joy. (They are in this limo kind of car)

"What was that all about?" I asked Shun. He just kept looking out the window. "Shun." I started poking his arm. Shun finally turned to me but with a glare on his face; I withdrew my finger from his arm.

"What feelings do you have for me?" Shun asked

'Crap I can't tell him now, why does he want to know?' I thought

"W-what do you mean?" I asked, Shun looked out the window again.

I lo- never mind forget it." Shun replied coldly.

I looked at him, wondering if I should say something then decided that it be best if I left him alone.

I looked out the window and I swear I thought I saw black hair, I guess my eyes are playing tricks on me.

We arrived at the hotel I was telling them about and got our bags.

"Ok guys go sign us in, I'll be right back." I said putting my bags down, Jason picked them up for me.

"Where are you going." Rina asked.

"No where really just go." I urged them, they nodded and left.

Shun turned around and said, "Be safe." And then walked away.

I walked down an ally and stopped glaring at the figure before me. "What do you want Chiyo!" I hissed, she just laughed.

"All I want is Shun, look kid I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Chiyo said flipping her long black hair.

"Why did you say when we first fought you that you can't do that with me around?" I asked, Chiyo just looked at me like I was stupid.

"I thought you were a lot smarter than this, haven't you seen the way he looks at you! All I ever wanted was for him to look at me like that, with those eyes filled with love." Chiyo said sadly looking down.

I felt somewhat pity for this girl.

"Hey look first I don't think Shun likes me, second I bet you would totally be perfect for this guy I know." I said.

"Shun DOSE like you but I guess you can't see it." Chiyo said slumping down on the ground.

"Why do you like Shun anyways?" I asked sitting next to her.

Chiyo looked up at me and laughed, "To tell you the truth I don't know, I've only heard things about him and guess I thought I liked him." She told me.

"So who ever showed you the pictures wanted you to marry him, why?" I asked, Chiyo looked up at me.

"My parents wanted me to so if I married him it would put our family in power." She said looking back down.

"You seem nice, why don't you come with me and my friends you could help us." I suggested. She looked up at me (Again) and she looked surprised.

"Really well thanks, oh yeah I think I have a plan on how we can track down the people who try to kill you." She said standing up.

I stood up to and face her, "Perfect! So what powers do you have?" I asked.

"I can heal fast, well all Jinx's can and I run really fast." She explained.

"Cool well, I think I should get back to my friends you can come to but you might want to explain everything to them, ok?" I asked, she nodded her head and we started walking to the hotel door.

Next Chapter: The Plan

********

**

* * *

**

Scarlett- R&R Like it Hate it Tell me!


	5. Chapter 5

________

________

Scarlett- Hope you like this chapter! Reply to reviews at end of chapter.

**

* * *

**

**A Big Thanks to.............. **

**Music Melody, RunoRulz, sugerXsugerXRuno, and my friend XxKawaii PandaXx!!!**

**Here look what I learned how to make!**

(\(\

( -.-)

o__(")(")

**A bunny!!! He's so cute!!Disclaimer-I do not own Bakugan or Maximum Ride (Still loveingthat book)**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

I stopped before Chiyo and I could go into hotel room.

"What?" Chiyo asked.

"Well you might want to brace yourself." I said before I walked in the room.

"Hey Runo w-" Angel stopped mid-sentence. Shun and Haru got in fighting stance.

"Guys chill its ok she's going to help us we need to trust her." I said.

They looked at me like I was crazy. "Runo I think this is a bad idea." James said. I turned to him and glared, "I don't care what you think!" I yelled at him.

"I talked to her she gave me the full story and I trust her, for now." I said eyeing Chiyo.

"Chiyo told me that she can help me track down the people who tried to kill us. That sounds a whole lot better than just sitting here and waiting for them to attack." I said.

"Fine but still watch your back." Rina said.

I turned to Chiyo, "Ok so when do we start because I want to find them as quick as I can." I said.

"Not now they are strong I went up against them before. All of you probably just got your powers I think these next few days you should train." Chiyo said. She does have a good point.

"That makes since, ok we can start training tomorrow but we need to find an area with a lot of space and it needs to be empty." I said.

"Ok we'll look tomorrow." Chiyo said.

Everyone went back to what they were doing.

I went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

I heard someone come up and take a seat next to me. I looked up to see Haru. "Hey." He said.

"Hey, so what's up?" I asked.

"Can you close your eyes for a sec?" Haru asked.

"Uh sure." I said I slowly closed my eyes.

I felt a soft pair of lips on mine, my eyes shot open. I pulled away from Haru.

"I think I love you." He said looking down blushing.

I sat there in shock not knowing what to say.

"Haru I-I don't love you." I said he looked really hurt.

"It's Shun isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes." I said.

He looked up at me and smiled, "He better treat you right or I will come after him, are we cool?" Haru asked.

I got up and hugged him, "Yeah."

Haru walked out the door and Shun walked in.

"H-hey Shun." I said blushing.

"Hey, Angel wanted to talk to you." He said walking up to me.

"Ok." I said walking out of the kitchen.

I went into the room me, Angel, and Rina shared. I saw Angel and Rina sitting on the bed with juice and a stick.

"Yeah." I said. Angel looked up at me and smiled.

"Well I wanted to make an ice cream pop but it takes to long could you freeze it?" Angel asked using her bambi eyes.

_"Ugh she knows I can't resist her when she does that." I thought._

_"_I know." Angel said. Oh yeah she can read minds.

"Sure why not, did you want me to make something like a star on a stick or something?" I asked, her eyes sparkled.

"You can do that!" She asked excitedly. "Yep so what do you want?" I asked.

"Umm oh I know a bunny." Angel said. I nodded.

I bended the juice into a bunny on a stick. "Cool! Thanks so much Runo!" Angel said attacking me in a hug.

"Rina did you want anything." I said looking at her cup of juice and stick.

"Yeah could you make a pair of pants?" Rina asked. Pants?

"Uh sure." I took her cup and bended the water and then froze it in the shape of pants. I gave it back to her and she happily lick it.

"Thanks!" She said between licks.

"I'll see you guys later." I said getting up.

"Ok." They both said.

I walked out the room and sat down in the living room next to Shun but a little closer than a friend would.

I looked around and saw no one else in the room; they must have gone to bed.

"H-hey Shun do you want to go for a walk?" I asked Shun looked at me and smiled one of his rare smiles. I blushed.

"Sure." He said.

I got up grabbed my room key and shoes.

When we both got our shoes on we walked out the door.

Shun and I walked behind the hotel to see a forest.

"This would be a good place to practice we would have to go deeper in the forest though." I said examining the forest in front of me.

"Yeah but let's not talk about that tonight." Shun said grabbing my hand as we walked in the forest. I blushed yet again.

Shun and I walked deeper in the forest when Shun stopped and turned to me.

"Runo I need to tell you something." Shun said.

"Ok go on you can tell me anything." I said. Shun took and deep breath.

"Ok well here goes nothing, I love y-" Shun didn't get to finish because a dagger flew out of nowhere and hit my arm.

I fell to the ground in pain.

"I thought the daughter of Kade would be stronger." A voice said from the trees.

Shun ran over to me, "Who's there!" I weakly demanded.

A man came out from the tree's he looked about 29 years old.

"It's time for you to die." The man said and threw a knife that hit my stomach, I pasted out.

Chapter 6: My savor and Confessions.

________________________________

**

* * *

**

Scarlett- R&R Like it Hate it Tell me!XxKawaii PandaXx-

Kya I like totally love it Scar I can't wait for the the next chapter  
update!

**Me- Lol thx, I'm happy you like it! I'm also a fan of ur storys!**sugarXsugarXRuNo-

YAY! _ I hope more chemistry builds up between runo and shun :)

**Me-Haha there will be more Shun?Runo!**sugarXsugarXRuNo-

lol ur on a roll :] and Angel, keep blabbing bout Shun and Runo ^_^ just the title, 'a dinner gone wrong' makes me really exited :D x  
-sugarXsugarXRuNo

**Me- Lol ^-^ Yeah she dose! Oh yeah I really like some of ur storys so update them plzzzz!**RunoRulz-

Nice!I REALLY like the story so...update?

**Me-Ok. I hope you update ur story to becasue it's really good!**Music Melody-

Awesome chapter yet again (I could never keep up that consistency of good chapters) Ok, I have changed my mind about Chiyo, but if she gets in the way of Shun x Runo I'll instantly go back to hating her :)

He he, Shun was about to say I love you to Runo! When he didn't finish his sentence I was like, "Come Shun you know the word. Lovvee, you can say it. L-O-V-E, Shun. Jeez you should really finish your sentences ; ) "

Anyways it was consistantley awesome. And I'm glad that you are using my idea or some of it. Please update soon!!

**Me- Lol he should finish them shouldn't he and I think iI might Chiyo bad again i'm not sure yet. Oh yeah and if you haven't guessedi'm using ur idea in the next chapter! I can't even wait to write it!!!! And thx this review was awesome!**


	6. Chapter 6

Scarlett- Ok sorry for not updating but i had (And still have) a high fever, so my mom is making me stay home for a few days. I'm good i have my laptop so i think i can make it. I will try and update faster so.......... yeah. Reply to reveiws at end of chapter._______**

* * *

**_

Thank you sooo much..........

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bakugan or Maximum Ride.**

________

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

...::Shun's Pov::…

As quick as the wind I picked up Runo and safely put her in a tree. I jumped back down and faced the man who tried to kill the most precious thing to me.

"Why are you here." I growled trying to retrain myself from killing him. I'm not much of a killer but when someone hurts Runo (Or the rest of my family) than I won't hold back.

"Listen kid just hand me the girl and I promise not to hurt her." The man said smirking. DOSE HE THINK I'M STUPID OR SOMETHING!

"Yeah right." Was all I said before lunging at him. I punched him as hard as I could and used the wind for extra strength.

The man flew back and hit a tree. "Now I'm going to kill you and her." The man said. He ran up to me and shot a dagger at me, but missed.

(Note: The man's power is to shoot daggers or knifes out of his hands, but he prefers daggers.)

He lunched at me again and grabbed my throat and slammed me against the tree. I was trying to get his hand off my throat but I couldn't he was to strong.

"Now I'm going to kill you and then your little girlfriend." The man said laughing. The man suddenly fell to the ground gripping his arm.

I looked past him to see Runo had shot a ice dagger into his arm that was holding me. The man quickly turned around and shot a dagger at her. Runo wasn't fast enough so the dagger hit her leg.

"AHH!" She screamed, that sound broke my heart.

I snapped my head towards the man and kicked him in the stomach. I repeatedly punched him until he pushed me off.

"I'll get you next time." The man said and disappeared.

I ran over to Runo –Who had pasted out again- and picked her up.

I ran as fast as I could back to the hotel and up to our room.

I rushed in the door to see everyone in the living room watching the new show called 'V'.

They all looked up at me then at Runo. In a blink of an eye they were all around the room looking for something to help her.

Haru walked up to me anger well printed on his face.

"She better be okay or you'll get it." Haru threatened. He picked Runo up (Much to my disliking) and laid her down in her bed.

Jason shooed everyone out of that room so he could work on Runo.

~2 Hours later~

Oh my god, what is talking him so long!

We were all sitting in the living room, everyone looked really scared. The person who looked the most frightened was Angel.

I motioned her to come sit over with me. She got up and sat next to me.

"She can't die I love her more than anything, she was always there for me." Angel said tears spilling out of her eyes.

"I never told Runo this but I don't think of her as a sister. " Angel said. Okay that shocked me.

"I think of her like my own mom. I love her with all my heart and I really wish she was my mom." Angel said looking down.

I pulled her in a hug and whispered comforting things in her ear.

I heard a door open and Jason came out.

"Will because of her rapid healing powers she will be fully recovered by tomorrow morning." Jason explained.

Jason let everyone see Runo, but unfortunately I was second to last.

* * *

…::Runo's Pov::…

I heard a door open and I looked up to see Rina walked in.

"Hey are you feeling better?" She asked softly while sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, better than before." I said laughing a bit. "Good, well I'll talk to you later V is back on." Rina said and left the room.

After she left Josh came in. "Hey, how you doing?" He asked.

"Fine, so I wanted to ask you something." I started, he nodded his head a sign to continue.

"Do you like Rina?" I asked wasting no time to get to the point.

His face lit up red. "N-no I-I m-m-mean m-m-m-m-maybe." He said turning his head away.

"Well I think you guys would make a great couple, oh yeah and your show's back on." I said.

"It is, thanks for telling me." He said then dashed out the room. I chuckled a bit.

Haru walked in next he slowly made his way next to me.

"Did Shun hurt you?" Haru asked sitting down next to me. "No he protected me." I said firmly. He smiled a bit.

"Good just making sure. You know I will always be here for you I will always love you." Haru said.

"I know." I replied. He left the room, I'm pretty sure to go watch the show.

The next person walked in………Shun.

He walked up to me and sat on the bed.

"You don't have to ask me if I'm okay because I am don't worry and I-"

Shun cut me off with his lips connecting with mine. He slowly pulled back and started at me.

"I love you, I couldn't bear to see you get hurt." Shun said a single tear fell from his eye.

I pulled him in a hug.

"How do you think I felt when I saw that man chocking you. If you haven't realized yet, I love you to." I replied.

Shun pulled away and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Good." He said and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll leave you here to get some rest, I love you." He said walking out the room.

Angel ran into the room and gave me the biggest hug ever.

"Runo I'm so glad your okay." Angel said crying.

"It's okay sweetie I'm here." I said rubbing her back.

"Runo can I call you mommy, you're like a mom to me and I really love you." Angel asked tightening her grip and me.

I was utterly shocked by her question, but she was also like a daughter to me. A little weird because I'm only fifteen but still. I've taken care of her since she was born.

"Yes." I said. She looked up at me with the biggest smile ever. "Thank, mommy." Angel said her smile growing. "Can I sleep here with you." She asked looking down a tint of red on her cheeks.

I laughed a bit, "Sure come on." I said lifting up the covers, she got under them and smiled at me. "Goodnight mommy." Angel said falling asleep.

"Goodnight my Angel." I said also falling asleep.

* * *

Scarlett- Okay kinda feeling dizzy, hoped you like this chapter everyone.

**Reply's**

Music Melody-

-Did Haru just--(re-reads sentence) Omigosh he did! And he just got burned by Runo! Ouch thats gotta hurt. But I'm glad he didn't get mad or anything (its already so complicated) Haru is pretty cool to accept that Runo doesn't like him.

And whats up with Rina and popsicles shaped like pants? He he it is so awesome that Runo can do that. Aww, I want a popsicle that is shaped into something too (and unlike Rina I will not do pants...it'll be a shirt)

Ugh, why does that always happen. Someone just has to interrupt while Shun is saying those three magic words (at least he didn't stop himself from saying it)

This was a really awesome chapter (it was as awesome as a popsicle shaped like pants) And I'm glad you're using my idea ^^ Update soon!

**Me- Oh~ burned lol. Yeah Haru's just cool like that, he's not ya know bad or anything. Rina and popsicles shaped pants ya know i have no idea where that came from =_= yyyyeeeaaahhh. Well anyways as always i love hearing from you and hoped you liked this chapter.**

RunoRulz-

A review well deserved!!~!~!! Do update soon...My story is in pieces...But i'll def. update soon!

**Me- Yay thx. And i'm glad that you'll update your story sometime, so how did you like this chapter?**

=darkwolfmon= -

hey im back sorry i didnt review but suure loved this one plz plz plz update th next plz  
ps=and yestrday my frends came and they helped me get youtube acount and msn yeah cool rigt well till next time bye!

**Me- Yay your back ^-^. Thx sooo much that means alot to me. You got a msn and youtube account cool I have a youtube account but i don't use it. Ever, okay sometimes. Fine like alot okay, geex persure much, Jk love ur review can't wait to hear from you!!**

sugarXsugarXRuNo-

you could say it was a cliffhanger :D i really love reading this story ^-^  
sorry about not updating in a while :( ive been receiving a ton of homework these past few days  
v-v cant wait for an update :D x

**Me- Ya I kinda forgot... haha yeah~. And thx i love ur storys. Homework hate it with all my heart, i know how you feel. Anyways i hoped you liked this chapter! ^-^**________________________________________


	7. Chapter 7

Scarlett- Ok here we go on with the story. Oh yeah and i will be making a chapter thatw will reply to all of your reveiws it should be up tommorw._______**

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer-I do not own Bakugan or Maximum Ride.**

________

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

_~A few days Later~_

...::Runo's Pov::…

It has been a few days since the accident. Shun and I have become a total couple, me and Angel have become closer, and I still don't like Jason.

Right now Chiyo was helping Josh with his powers, I could see the jealousy in Rina eyes.

"Hey Angel come here for a sec." I said. Angel smiled and ran over to me.

"Yes mommy." She said sitting down in my lap.

"Well did you know mind reading powers come with more powers connected to it?" I asked. Angel's eyes widened.

"Really!" She asked.

"Yeah Jasonthe other day that mind readers could, control people's minds, send thoughts into their head, and make people see things that aren't really there." I explained.

"Cool can you help me mommy?" She asked pouting. I patted her head. "Sure." I replied.

"Hey mommy you don't like Jason do you?" She asked. "No." I simply stated.

"Ok then I don't like him ether." Angel declared. I laughed a bit.

* * *

After Angel and I practiced for a while before Angel stopped.

"Mommy I'm hungry." Angel said tugging on the ends of my shirt.

"Ok sweetie we'll go ask the others if they're hungry to." I suggested picking Angel up. She rested her head on my shoulder.

I walked over to the others careful not to get there way.

"Guys, let's stop for now and eat lunch." I said.

"No we should keep practicing." Jason said. I glared at him.

"We've been at it for five hours and were all hungry and I could care less about what you say." I snapped.

"Yeah I'm hungry." Shun said backing me up along with the others.

I smirked seeing he was going to give up.

"Ok but after that we need to practice for another 2 hours." Jason said.

I would never say it but I guess I agree with him, I need to work on my electricity skills.

"Whatever, Josh you can pick the place we go this time." I said already walking.

"Cool okay lets go to 'Chicken House'." He said. Oh ok, who names a restaurant Chicken House but then again this is New York.

We all walked to the restaurant, cracking jokes here and there.

The waiter sat us down at a booth and left us to order.

I looked over the menu hoping to find some chicken, but all I found was sea food. I was pissed, so pissed that I got up and went to a nearby waiter.

"WHAT IS THIS WHERE IS THE CHICKEN!" I yelled pointing to the menu which had none of my beloved chicken.

"U-Um w-we have n-no c-chicken h-here." The man stuttered in fear.

"WHAT, THIS FREAKING PLACE IS CALLED THE 'CHICKEN HOUSE' AND YOU HAVE NO CHICKEN! YOU SICK PEOPLE! I GET IT NOW YOU USE THE CHICKEN NAME TO LUAR PEOPLE IN HOPING WHEN THEY SEE THE SEA FOOD THEY'LL WANT THAT INSTEAD! WELL IT'S NOT WORKING ON ME BUDDY, GODD DAY!" I yelled at him and stormed out the others followed.

"Runo I'm just as pissed as you I wanted chicken to." Chiyo said coming from behind me.

"Thanks." I said.

"Poor man………. Anyways let's just go to that pizza place." Josh suggested.

My face lit up, " Yeah let's go!" I said running in the direction of the new favorite pizza place.

* * *

We all walked in 'Ray's' and sat down at a table. We gave the waiter our order as soon as she came because we already knew what we wanted.

"So Haru how far have you gotten on your fire element?" I asked, he looked up at me and smiled.

"Eh I'm pretty good what about you and water?" He asked. I just smirked.

"Well I think it's safe to say I've mastered it." I said leaning back in my chair.

The waiter came back with our food and left.

We finished eating in 10 minutes flat.

After we paid for the food we started walking back to the hotel.

"Hey guys we should hurry up and get back to the hotel 'V' is coming on tonight." Rina said.

"Yeah I can't wait, it's the season finale." I said jumping up and down. A smiled made its way to my face.

"No you guys may not watch it I will not allow you to, plus we need to finish training." Jason said. My smile dropped.

I stopped walking along with everyone else. I turned to Jason.

"Shut up your not our parent or guardian. You can't tell us what to do. You can't just march in here and take over. Cause buddy it doesn't work like that." I hissed.

"I never said I was your parent or guardian I-"

"Then stop acting like it." I said stomping away. Angel ran up to me and grabbed my hand and started walking with me.

"Dude you do you not even part of this family." Josh said walking ahead.

"Yeah geez lay back on all your crappy rules." Rina said walking ahead to.

"I agree." Chiyo said walking to catch up with them.

"Come on lets go." Shun said to Jason and then walked off.

Shun came up next to me and slipped his hand in mine.

"I will always be there for you I love you so much." Shun whispered in my ear.

I blushed and looked away.

"W-whatever." I said, the blush growing.

"Runo can you carry me I'm tired." Angel said rubbing her eyes.

"Sure thing Angel." I said picking her up she laid her head on my shoulder and fell asleep.

When we got home I put Angel in the bed and went in the living room to watch V.

* * *

We finished watching V, which had left us with a huge Cliffhanger.

"I hate it when people do that." I mumbled.

"Yeah, but it does make you want to watch next season." Shun said.

"Still hate it. Well I'm going to bed I'll see you guys in the morning.

I walked in my room and saw Angel was nowhere to be found. "A-Angel." I said my voice shaking.

I noticed a little note folded on the dresser.

I picked it up and read it.

_Dear, Runo_

_We have your little Angel if you want her back then meet me at the abandoned ice cream store._

_But I warn you, you might not come out alive if you chose to show up._

_From, Well you don't need to know my name._

Who would abandon an Ice cream shop? O-Oh and if they even lay a finger on her I will rip their heads off.

They better watch out because I'm coming for them!

* * *

Scarlett-Hope ya liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

Scarlett- Okay so here we go.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakugan or Shugo Chara.**

* * *

Music Melody-

Aaaww, Angel is so cute! I agree with Angel, I don't like Jason either : )

LOL, a place is called the Chicken House and there is no chicken. Unless they think that there is now a different denfinition for chicken because I remember chicken meant chicken and not seafood! He he, Rina is jealous. Somebody likes Josh ; )

I can't believe somebody kidnapped Angel. When I find out who it is I will kill them (as you can see I like Angel very much)

It was a good chapter! Please update soon!

**Me- Yeah angel is cute, I image her as a little Amu (From Shugo Chara). Yeah the Chicken house part was fun to write! Yeah~ Rina is jealous hehe I wonder how things will turn out. **

**Someone kidnapped Angel! Oh yeah that was in the last chapter...........my bad. =-=**

RunoRulz-

I STILL find the "mommy" part so cuteeeeeee :D IT was a nice chappie....and of course, sumthin dat evry reviewer would say.... UPDATE!

**Me- Me to I love it. Thx again! ^-^**

Anime Gal1425HinaTenFan

amazing and I HATE CLIFF HANGERS LOLZ jk but it was awsome

**Me- Me to I hate them geez why do writers have to-. Oh yeah......... well i hoeped you liked it!**

sugarXsugarXRuNo

it ended with a cliffhanger.

"I hate it when they do that" XD LOL same with the story

"WHAT, THIS FREAKING PLACE IS CALLED THE 'CHICKEN HOUSE' AND YOU HAVE NO CHICKEN! YOU SICK PEOPLE! I GET IT NOW YOU USE THE CHICKEN NAME TO LUAR PEOPLE IN HOPING WHEN THEY SEE THE SEA FOOD THEY'LL WANT THAT INSTEAD! WELL IT'S NOT WORKING ON ME BUDDY, GODD DAY!"

ok, that made me lmao. x]

xoxo

**Me- Yeah... I loved the Chicken House part it was fun..................lol anyways i hoped you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

Scarlett- Okay sorry if this is short but I haven't had much time to work on it.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Bakuagn or Maxium Ride.**

* * *

Chapter 8

…::Angel's Pov::…

I slowly opened my eyes, _'Ugh, my head hurts.' I thought_.

I looked around and saw a man he looked seventeen maybe older. He must have noticed I was awake because he looked over at me and smiled.

"Oh good your awake." He said walking over to be, I moved backwards.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, I could just read his mind if he didn't tell me.

"It's only normal for you to ask that, well I needed to find a way to get your friends Runo and Shun here. " The man explained.

"Why only them? And why did you have to kidnapped me? Why not just come to the hotel you clearly knew where it was." I was starting to get mad, mommy is probably worried sick.

"I need to talk to them because- well I'll tell you when they get here. Oh and the reason I didn't come to the hotel was I was going to go earlier today but, apparently Runo doesn't like listening to adults." He explained.

"Are you going to hurt them." I asked, I didn't want mommy to get hurt.

"No, but they need to know what's going on." He said.

"Fine. Did you tell them where the ice cream place was?" I asked, he nervously laughed and scratched his head.

Oh god. Hurry up Runo!

…::Runo's Pov::..

I paced back and forth, god the idiot who wrote this note didn't even tell us where the stupid place is!

"Runo, clam down we'll find her." Josh said. I glared at him so hard he backed away.

"Rina, get on the computer and find out how many abandoned ice cream shops are in this city." I commanded. Rina jumped up.

"O-okay." She said, as I handed her my laptop. Shun came up from behind me and hugged me.

"Runo we'll find her, please just calm down." He whispered in my ear.

I relaxed a bit and hugged him back. "Thanks." I whispered.

I saw Josh walk past, "Oh yeah when I tell you that you practically kill me with your eyes, but with Shun no~." He mumbled and walked in the living room.

I laughed. I love him he's like a brother, you know one of those brothers that just get on your nerves.

Shum let go of me and I walked over to Rina.

"So what have you come up with." I asked taking a seat next to her on the floor.

"Well there are only three abandoned ice cream shops in this city." Rina replied. I nodded.

"Okay then we'll slip up into groups and check them out. Jason can stay here." I said standing up.

"It'll be, you and Josh, Haru and Chiyo, me and-."

"Shun because we all know you want to be alone with him." Rina teased. I blushed.

"W-well you didn't protest when I set you up with Josh." I teased, her face flushed.

"Fine, fine you win." She said holding her hands up.

"Okay go tell Josh, Haru, Chiyo, and Jason our game plan I'll go get Shun." I said getting up and grabbing my shoes.

I walked out of the room and in the living room where Shun and Josh were watching football.

Men and their football.

"Shun let's go we have a lead on where Angel is." I said pulling him off the couch.

We walked out of the room and back to Rina.

"Okay here is the address contact us if you find her." Rina said I nodded and walked out.

I was almost at the door when Jason stopped me.

"Why am I not going." He demanded, I almost snapped.

"Well if you haven't noticed you don't have any powers, that we know of. Plus we need you here so if something goes wrong you can have everything ready so when we come back we could just leave." I explained and then pushed him aside.

The another reason was I still don't trust him.

Okay Angel here we come!

* * *

Scarlett- Again sorry it's short.


	10. Chapter 10

Scarlett-Enjoy, I'll reply to your reveiws at the end of the chapter, and a shout out to BauGirl and Kazehime, thx for wat you guys said! You guys inspried me to keep writing this story.

Disclaimer- I do not own Bakugan or Maxium Ride

* * *

Chapter 9

…::Runo's Pov::…

Shun and I walked for a few minutes before we came to the Ice cream shop, it was old and rusty and looked like it could come apart any second now.

"Okay, let's do this." I said aloud then took Shun's hand and made my way inside.

It was so cold in there you'd think I'd be use to coldness because of my power but no. far from it. Shun dropped my hand and put it around my waist bring me towards his body, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Well. I'm so glad you could come." A man in his late teens stepped out from behind a box, the guy had dark red hair and dark brown eyes.

"Where's Angel." I demanded pulling away from Shun's embrace incase I had to fight.

He put his hands up like he was surrendering, then I saw a flash on pink and the next thing I knew Angel was hugging my leg.

"Honey are you alright, if he hurt you I'm going to ki-" Angel interrupted me.

"No mom, he did. He's not the bad guy he needs to tell you something." Angel said as she outstretched her arms signaling me to pick her up. I gently picked her up and face the man, "Okay you better start talking." I would have been a little nicer if he hadn't kidnapped Angel.

"Take a seat." He said motioning to the seat in front of him. When we didn't move he just signed and sat down himself.

"This may sound weird but I've been watching you guys over the past few days and-"

"You were stalking us?" I asked arching an eyebrow up, He cheeks flushed.

"No, well yes but that's not the point. The point is, that I notice you were traveling with Jason Harrison." He said. I took a seat followed by Shun.

"Yeah what about the idiot?" Okay I know that was rude but the guy has been working up my last nerve these past few days. The guy almost smiled.

"Well you shouldn't trust him, I'm sure he's already told and activated your powers but he's not the good guy. In fact he's the guy you want to keep an eye on I know he's already told you about some Jinx's hunting you down. Like when you first meet the two Jinx's in your house," So he has been spying on us, "Well he's their leader, and a leader of a few other." He explained.

I glared at the floor, that would explain something's like when Chiyo was after us he didn't want us to stop the car. Maybe he was afraid she would recognize him or something, even though it turned out she wasn't working for him because he would have kept his distance if she was.

I looked back up at him not losing my glare, "And why should we trust you." I heard Shun say the words I was thinking. His face turned serious, "Because your parents told me to protect you guys, back then I was way too young to understand, they left me a video. As I look back at it today I knew they were telling me to protect you guys."

So he's telling the truth, he couldn't have made all this up, "Fine, I believe you." Shun looked at me stunned.

"I don't. Show us the video." Shun said carefully eyeing the man. To all of our surprises the man took out his phone and told us this, "They had if on a CD but I transferred it to my phone." Then he showed us the video.

It was of Shun and I's parents I could tell because Shun looked exactly like his parents. And I looked like my dad same blue hair and blue/green eye only his a shade darker, my mom only held my personally throughout the video looking nothing like me with her dark pink hair. She acted just like me stubborn and all while my dad acted clam.

I almost cried looking at the video.

"O-Okay, dude now I believe you." Shun said his eyes never leaving the picture of his parents.

I slowly pulled my eyes away from my family and looked at the guys, "What your name?" I asked.

"Mason." He replied his voice soft as if not wanted to make me cry.

"Okay well, um thanks for showing this to us. I'm sorry for how I acted towards you it's just how I am around new people with a weird vibe." I told him.

He chuckled a bit, "So now I'm weird huh?"He asked. I laughed a bit to but the thought of my parents burned through my mind.

"So would you like to come back with us?" I asked him standing up and putting Angel down.

"Sure, but when we get back you can't tell anyone about what I told you, not until Jason's gone." He informed me, I just nodded.

Shun grabbed my hand again, "Fine let's go then." I could detect something in his voice, jealousy maybe? I smirked to myself why would he think that I like Mason we just met, plus I'm in love with him.

As all four of us walked back to the hotel I took in our surrounds then decided to break the silence that had come over us.

"So Mason do you have any powers?"

"Huh, oh yeah I can transform into any animal that's how was able to watch you guys from a distant." He told me.

I laughed, "Yeah, sure don't you mean stalk." He started laughing.

"You won't let that go will you?" Mason asked.

"Nope." I said grinning to myself, Shun put his arm around my waist now. He still thinks I like Mason, geez I'll have to talk to him later about it.

"You know you really are something. So what about you any powers, okay that was a stupid question-"

"Yeah it was." Shun interrupted coldly. Mason looked at me I shrugged, "He's like that with most people."

He nodded and continued, "So what I meant to say was what powers do you have?"

"Well like all Jinx's I can heal fast but I can control water/Ice and electricity." I told him as his eyes widened.

"Whoa, that must rock." He said, I smiled he was okay we could become good _friends_ that's all nothing more. "Yeah it sort of does." I replied bragging a bit.

"So what about you?" Mason asked directing the question towards Shun. He looked up at Mason and glared but in all answered the question, but not the way I expected.

"I can control wind and I'm so fast I could kill you before you blinked or had the chance to figured out what happened." He coldly said, then let go of me and walked away.

"I'm sorry, I'll be right back." I looked down at Angel trying to figure out if I should bring her with me.

"Its fine Runo go ahead, I'll be fine." And with that I took off after Shun. I notice he must have used his powers a bit because he was at the top of a tree.

I climb it as fast as I could before I reached him.

"Shun what's wrong." I asked this time he glared at me.

"What's wrong, that _Mason _guy is my problem. The way you laugh with him , just everything." He hissed. I placed my hand on his shoulder but he just shook it off.

"Look Shun, I don't like Mason, I just met the guy for crying out loud! Okay, I could never fall for him because I'm to in love with you." I noticed I was crying now.

Shun lost his glare and wiped the tears from my eyes then pulled me into a hug, "I'm sorry, I-I just don't want to lose you. I just love so much more than you could ever imagine." He whispered in my ear.

I grabbed his shirt and pushed my lips on his, I felt him smile against my lips and he kissed me back harder. I felt him grabbed my waist bring me closer to him, I put my hand around his neck and ran my fingers through his soft hair.

I felt him lick my bottom lip asking for entrance, I opened my mouth and let him in our tongues battle for dominance; Shun won of course. I pulled away panting and resting my head on his forehead.

"That's was, fun." I said laughing a bit. "I love you." I said.

"I love you more." Then he place a soft yet short kiss on my lips.

"Come on we should get back to the hotel ." I said as Shun garbbed my wasit and hopped down from the tree as if it was a stool.

We landed on the ground and I looked back up at Shun his face was practically glowing. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay let's go." Shun protectively put an arm around my waist and we walked back to Mason and Angel.

* * *

**Reply's**

BakuGirl

Like it like it I LOVE it you r the best and I mean the best author ever BTW  
I am your biggest fan

**Me- Lol really! Well thx when I read this reveiw you had me smiling for like 10 minutes stright. Thx a-lot I really hope to hear from you again.**

BakuGirl

I think Raina and Josh make a really cute coupel but they cant beat Shun and  
Runo

**Me- Same here, I'm thinking about making them a couple, wat do ya think about it? And no, they can't ever beat ShunXRuno. ^-^ **

Kazehime-

Like Musci Melody said wats up with Raina and popsica pants but i do love  
your stories I read all your stories like 15 times

**Me- lol I don't even no wat was on my mind when I worte that part ^-^. And really, I never thought my stories were that good but thx like A-LOT! You and BakuGirl like made my day. And you both inspired me to keep writing this story. **

Kazehime  
U hate shun and alice stories all right b my best best buddy

**Me-Lol, ya with a buring passion. You hate them to, be my best bud.**

BakuGirl

Luv it wait i go 1 question do u like shu and runo if yes b mu best buddy if  
not b my best buddy

**Me-I like LOVE ShunXRuno, do you like them, if you di be my best bud if ya don't, still be my best bud ^-^**

* * *

Scarlett- This was a fun chapter to make, hope you enjoyed it. R&R


	11. AN

Scarlett- For right now this story is on pasue due to writers block. I may started a new version or another story and delete this one. I'd like to know what you guys think. Thanks bye.


End file.
